Mickey Diamond (Nick Chinlund)
| image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | nickname = | alias = | gender = Male | born = | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Mob enforcer and drug dealer | residence = Port Charles, New York | parents = | romances = Jordan Ashford (one date) | grandchildren = | nieces/nephews = | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white | species = }} Mickey Diamond is a fictional character from the ABC soap opera General Hospital and the character has been portrayed by Nick Chinlund since his early summer 2014 debut. Storylines Mickey is a mysterious man who comes to Port Charles because he is working for Fluke, a mob boss in Port Charles. Jordan Ashford thinks he is the key to finding out who Julian Jerome is working for so she questions him as to who Mickey is working for, but Mickey ain't giving up nothing. Jordan needs to find out from him because she is actually an undercover DEA agent trying to shut down their drug business, so she plays along but her cover is blown when Mickey eavesdrops on a conversation Jordan and Commissioner Anna Devane were having in the park. Jordan was giving Anna the bad news that she didn't make any progress in revealing who the mob boss is. Anna tells her to keep trying because Jordan needs to find out something. Anna leaves but right before Jordan is about to leave too, Mickey stops her asking what her conversation with Anna was about. Mickey is obviously suspicious of Jordan! Jordan lies and says to him that Anna keeps questioning her like she's a criminal. Mickey then asks Jordan out on a date. Jordan, to keep her already-blown cover, agrees. Mickey and Jordan are on a date at the Metro Court restaurant area. They have a casual conversation until Shawn Butler sees them and he gets all jealous. Shawn stops his conversation with Sonny Corinthos and tells Mickey forcefully to get his hands off her. Jordan and Mickey encourages Shawn to get out. Shawn encourages Mickey to get out. Mickey opens his jacket showing he got a gun and he will blow him away. Shawn threatens to break his hands before he can even touch it. Sonny pulls Shawn back to the side before the situation escalates. Mickey and Jordan continue their date but Mickey wants to be somewhere else. Jordan suggests somewhere outside but he doesn't like that idea - he's staying at the Metro Court. At the end of the 7/15/14 episode, Mickey removes Jordan and he takes her somewhere else for the rest of their date. Crimes Committed *Doing illegal mob-related activities for the Jerome Crime Family under the orders of Fluke 2014-present *Pretended to be a DEA agent under an alias name to get information out of T.J. Ashford 23, 2014 *Threatened to kill Ava Jerome 24, 2014 *Pointed a gun at Ava Jerome again 25, 2014 *Threatened Julian's family 25, 2014 Health and Vitals *Minor arm and shoulder injury as Julian Jerome disarmed him 25, 2014 Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:2010s Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Jerome mob family